Mike and Golden Freddy's Revenge the Death Of Chuck E Cheese
by MINECLASH CLASHCRAFT
Summary: Mike has a bad enimy but not just FNAF animatronics. when Freddy catches Mike with the Power out Some Golden Bear saves him claiming to need his help to take down an old foe
1. Encounter and Capture

**The Death Of Chuck. , The Revenge of Mike and Golden Freddy** CH. 1 Encounter and capture

When mike gets runs out of power oddly enough to be saved by golden Freddy, why does Goldie save him? Maybe needing an ally to kill an old enemy animatronic Mouse? NOTE: None of the animatronics or mike know golden Freddy

MIKES POV

# Screwed. I shuddered hiding under the desk. I had failed, running out of power at 4:20 AM Becuase foxy banged on the door a cheating amount many times and Freddy playing his March. I'm done for. Mike could've sworn that he heard Freddy's laugh sped up somewhere near. Meh it doesn't matter, he thought. Or does it? A voice in Mike's head said. Creepy. As the song ended and I felt Freddy grab me "I think I'll make you suffer a bit before I stuff you because you were a thorn in my side for so long. fun to have such a worthy adversary but you'll pay dearly" Freddy laughed as the other animatronics walked to the doors to watch. Freddy began to repeatedly smash me into the wall. I moaned in pain as I felt every bone in my body break, blood fell everywhere. "time to finish this!" Freddy smiled. I felt him wrap his paws around my neck. I closed my eyes. Goodbye cruel world. "That is quite enough!" A new voice shouted. I felt Freddy being lifted off of me and I heard a scream like the other's jumpscare scream but...slower. 6 AM the power turned on but the animatronics stayed where they were. Shoot that's right, place is closed down on spring break I didn't even need to go the night before vacation but I did. I then looked at my rescuer who was busy beating up Freddy. I closed my eyes and opened them. Am I seeing things? The rescuer was a Golden bear. A golden Freddy? Wait... WHAT?! The Golden bear turned giving me a creepy smile. I started to shudder realizing that the bear probably wants to kill me himself. Suddenly the golden Freddy threw the regular Freddy into the wall. He roared in fury and suddenly the other 4 animatronics began to shudder and shake, their eyes suddenly became soulless and they seemed to be... Possessed I mean they usually are but then the golden bear must have taken control of them. I flinched as he started to talk. "Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, I warned you To stay away from the Security guard. Go to the world of Minecraft and raid all the materials you can find, everything." the bear said Calmly. "Yes Fredbear," The animatronics chorused as they left. the bear then turned to me. And smiled. I'm so screwed. Ugh story of my life.

GOLDEN FREDDY'S POV

I slowly turned toward the security guard. I had been trying to catch him forever. His quick wit and resilient personality kept him safe for long that will do perfect for my plan. He flinched as I smiled and I began to speak to him. Injuries can heal this might be a minor setback in the plan though, I thought. Mike or Michael is it? I asked him. "H-how d-do you know?" He stuttered covered in blood and shaking in fear. well I do have both magic and psychic powers. Mike just gulped and laughed nervously. Mike, even after 8 months you managed I have been trying to talk to you for a while but you don't give me time to change the poster and materialize. you struggled and made it this far, I mean Here you are lying in your own blood, struggling in pain and fear for a long time now. Stereotypical story main character always does. also have been struggling for long as well Didn't expect to see a villain or am I Villain? You see, I am like you, a Protagonist. (Hero or good guy in a story) All people like us go through terrible suffering and hardships. I was abandoned by the world long ago my diner closed and just to be replaced by Fazbear and Chuck. (God Goldie just kill da mouse animatronic already) as your parents had abandoned you to find your way in the world. "H-how d-do you know th-that? I ignored the question. that's why we should work together and save the world from Chuck. . Mike just snickered at the last comment. Last I heard Chuck. is attempting to take over the world. We destroy him and then people will remember us as heroes forever. I laughed my laugh. Plus, I hate that mouse don't you? I asked giving my creepiest laugh possible for fun. But now I finally caught you so now I can finally put Plan Chuck. . Downfall into action. Mike just gave a fearful glance at the clock. "no wonder the other's stayed up, it is only 1 AM?" I changed the time blah blah blah I have powers DIE CHUCKY DIE XD XD XD XD!

Mike obviously thought I was just saying random things and was still going to kill him.

I got up to my feet and took a small step toward him smiling triumphantly that I finally could get rid of that stupid mouse. The security guard, could use my powers and physically kill the animatronic mouse since Mike was physically alive. he just trembled and crawled back as I approached him. I heard a loud noise and teleported out to see it. it was just Bonnie bringing back some TNT from the inventory of a griefer he had killed. I teleported back to the office making Mike jump up in surprise . The guard hit a nail and bled even faster. I bent down and picked up the security guard ( who had now passed out due to blood-loss) and teleported back stage where I felt around for the handle that lead to the secret safe room basement. I carried him downstairs and kicked away a withered Bonny suit called SpringTrap and gently put Mike down and began searching for the first aid kit. Chica then returned upstairs with a potion of regeneration which I guess would help Mike so I tipped the potion down his mouth and watched as the regeneration effect immediately started and the bleeding stopped. Hmmmm This Minecraft place seems to have some pretty useful stuff. I should go there and check it out maybe practice my jump scream while I'm there. maybe it rains tacos XD TOAST SODA EVERYDAY!

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**A/N **

**Yayyyyy my first fan fiction for FNAF I am a serious fan. If you guys wanna see more on The Dearh Of Chuck. . Lemme know and I'll make next chapter pronto! PS. check out my YT MINECLASH CLASHCRAFT... TOAST SODA EVERYDAY **


	2. Journey To The End

T**he Death Of Chuck. , The revenge of Mike Schmidt and Golden Freddy Ch. 2 A visit to the end. **

**MIKES POV**

I woke up about to moan in pain. then I remembered the Golden Bear Stepping toward me how am I still alive? I took note of my surroundings. I was in a large square room. On the other side of the room there was a staircase leading up to somewhere on the other corner of that side Golden Freddy was sitting head slumped over oddly. I think he is usually in that position. I noticed he was busy playing Cell craft...Really?... The Golden Bear roars loudly as the cell's membrane gets cut open. Golden Freddy Shuts off his computer and turns around.

**GOLDEN FREDDY'S POV**

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE! Blast! not again I just have to max

out with those defensins... I turned around and noticed that Mike was trying to get on his feet to no avail. I quietly teleported behind him and waited patiently for him to stop struggling to his feet and collapsing. Mike then just fell to the floor and gave up. *Cough cough* I coughed lightly he didn't turn. I tapped him on the shoulder... No movement I started getting impatient. I gave my odd loud Jumpscare scream. that got him up all right. Mike jumped to his feet, fell down, And screamed YEAH TOAST! He then turned to me. I began to explain Plan Chuck. . downfall to him but he started singing loudly.

* ALL AROUND THE COUNTRY FROM COAST TO COAST

PEOPLE ALWAYS ASK WHAT DO YOU LIKE MOST?

NOW I DONT WANNA BRAG I DONT WANNA BOAST

BUT I ALWAYS TELL EM I LIKE TOAST.

YEAH TOAST!

YEAH TOAST!

I GE-SCREEEEEEEEE, I cut Mike off. He seemed to wake from a dream. *face palm*

( If u don't get the joke look up YEAH TOAST! on youtube) Seriously? ugh well I may as well go to Minecraftia while I'm at it. "THE WORLD OF MINECRAFT!? COOL CAN I COME? I know eeeeevery crafting recipe!" Lemme think No.

Mike: ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ (Me: Wait what? marionette?...) (PS. SPOILER FOR LAST CHAPTER IN SERIES CHUCKY CHEESE IS ILLUMINATI!) ( He must be...) You can't even walk right now, Mike. Just stay out of trouble I'll be back. "fine just watch out for the creeper he WILL blow your house up" I can explain you in two words Mike, Face Palm. Mike fell back asleep and I turned on Minecraft for the first time ever joined some server and jumped in to the game. A player came up to me. I laughed my signature laugh. Then the player laughed at ME and said. "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA FNAF WANNABE PSH NOOB" Okay then bye, I said calmly teleporting behind him "no enderpearls HACKS!" the player yelled. I Did my signature lower sounding Jumpscare SCREEEEEEEEEE And the player just...died... well I took some pretty cool items from his corpse that magically disappeared.

Enderdragon: THAT WAS COOL GOLD ERRR Freddy?

Ummm Thx? Who r u?

Enderdragon: Oh I'm the Enderdragon you must be new to minecraft.

Yep, I replied.

Enderdragon: Okay take these then *Throws Emeralds and diamonds*

Ok cool Thx diamonds R best right?

Enderdragon: Yap

Okay how did I get here anyway? I asked

Enderdragon: You spawned here How? I dunno

Okay well I gotta go bye then.

I teleported back to the basement where I noticed that Mike was missing... Ur kidding me right?

MIKES POV

Okay so maybe I did pick the door lock with a paper clip. Basically I was walking around looking for the other animatronics. Where are they?

Cupcake: In Minecraft.

EVERYONE GETS TO GO THERE BUT ME NOT FAIR! ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ?

Gold Probably heard me yell and teleported right up.

"Mike! How did you get out?"

I picked the lock... WITH A PAPER CLIP!

Cupcake: Lol

Golden Freddy: *Face Palm* "Okay now I'm going to have to figure out how to make that lock key only... Oh yeah I brought you a gift?

Mike: TNT? LAVA? XD

: Nope *Throws diamonds and emeralds*

Mike: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AYYYYAYAYAYAYSGFGGHFSJSHGHFJDHDJFD DERP. * stopped working game crashes everyone relogs*

Mike: Well anyway I am about to break 4th wall by saying Thx for viewing! *Fixes wall*

Golden Freddy: TOAST SODA EVERYDAY! (#Randomness XD)

**A/N **

**Heyyy u guys Enjoying this? I hope so anyway make sure to check out my YT called MINECLASH CLASHCRAFT so yeah have a good day see Ya next time #TOAST SODA EVERYDAY FOR DA WIN... **

**Golden Freddy: MINECLASH, No**

**me: No it's NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..**

**Mike: ...**

**Jeremy: bye**

**Me: hi?**

**Spring Trap: SCREEEEEE**

**Me: Not yet Springy-Thingy**

**Mike: Ummm Ur still writing**

**Me: right... ... ...**

**Well CHUCKY is gunna get his butt whooped XD**

**END **


	3. Plan Chuck E Cheese downfall

**A/N I am going to use quotes for all dialogue now and make point of view clearer **

**FOUR MAIN ANITRONIC'S POV**

Freddy: This stupid bear actually is forcing US to do HIS dirty work and get supplies for whatever the heck he needs the guard for.

Chica: Well I did get the guard a potion of regeneration for some healing effect.

Bonnie: Let's just stay on that things good side ok?

Foxy: Yarr yer right matey, hey over there a player.

Freddy: All yours foxy

Foxy: *Taps player with hook* Ye aren't supposed to be here matey.

Player: Please don't kill me *Foxy cuts him open and takes all his Drops*

Freddy: Alright let's get back report back to the gold bear.

MIKES POV

Grumbling the Golden Freddy Teleports me back to the secret room this time double locking the door. "Why even get all this from Minecraft anyway?" I asked.

"Because it's for the plan," The bear answered. I started to get annoyed

"The plan huh? what even Is "THE PLAN" and what do I have to do with it?" I asked in an irritated tone. The gold animatronic glared at me and said, " I was TRYING to tell you EARLIER but you decided to sing and scream YEAH TOAST! Instead." I looked down at the floor "Right," I said. Now I'm going to ask you some questions, Mike. "shoot away," I grumbled.

Golden Freddy's POV

I sighed, "Okay first, I specifically told you NOT to exit the safe room, why did you?"

" I have a trusting problem OKAY? First thing you animatronics are trying to kill me, NOW you want me to trust you?" I just laughed at that comment. "Name one time I tried to kill you." Mike thought for a Moment, "I got nothing." I nodded "See? you can trust me. I promise. next question, what is your goal?" I asked already knowing the answer. "TO KILL CHUCK E CHEESE!" The still injured human shouted. " Exactly mine to," I said. "Once your in fighting shape, We can gather hid minions and himself and play a nice game of cats and Mice us being cats them being mice." The human was clearly considering my offer a thoughtful and maybe trusting look on his face?

He sighed " Okay but if you could easily throw Freddy aside like that, Why do you need My help?" Laughing I started to explain, "Outside of the pizzaria I am mostley a hallucination meaning I can only Attack their souls and minds. Chuck and his minions know my tricks well and can easily fend them off. However, with your help I can have you use all my powers and destroy them. There you go, plan Chuck E Cheese downfall explained." "Uhhhhhhhh ok..." Mike said absolutely confused. "Don't worry about it yet," I told him. " Just try to recover for now" "Alright then," Mike agreed. "I feel like passing out so try not to rage too hard on Cell craft." I smiled, "I won't." I walked to the computer and typed Cell craft into search as Mike just passed out.

**A/N **

**I really hope people will enjoy the story, if you have stumbled upon this and like it. Lemme know I'd appreciate it.**


	4. Preparation part 1

**Mike and Golden Freddy's Revenge part 4: preparation part 1**

**GOLDEN FREDDY'S POV **

"ugh hang in there now, just a few more viruses, come on come on come on!" Mike lay passed out on the ground and I was in the middle of a heated battle of the last level of Cell Craft as the toxins were almost done. "COME ON JUST 2% TO GO JUST GIVE ME THE MATERIALS!" I whispered intently. Unfortunately, the Cell's membrane broke once again. "RAWWWR SKREEEEE YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I heard a loud crash behind me as Mike woke up and hit his head on one of shelves causing to collapse burying Mike under a pile of cobblestone from Minecraft. "Whoops," I said sheepishly as Mike rolled the stones off of him and grunted jumping to his feet. I noted he could stand again. "those regeneration potions work pretty well don't they?" I asked him. "Yeah I guess they've done a miracle Considering how much blood I had lost." "Anyway," I said putting down an anvil and a chest. "We need to go back to Minecraft and get some diamond gear and tools." "Can I come this time?" Mike asked. "ok just be careful." "YAYYYYY!" Mike exclaimed. "just saying I don't need to be careful because if I die I just respawn," Mike pointed out. "Oh well anyway let's go. Jump into the computer." He laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH JUMP INTO THE COMPUTER? Where'd you get that idea?" "oh right your not a part hallucination. Ok then," I said grabbing Mike. "if I hold onto you, you should be able to pass through, let's go." we went through the computer and arrived in Minecraft."

MIKE'S POV

"WOW COOL! I AM INSIDE MINECRAFT IRL TOO!" I shouted. (IRL means In Real Life) "Jeez just calm down Mike," Golden Freddy Face palmed. "Well, to the end," The block version of Goldie said. "To the end?! we don't even have armor and we are going to meet the Enderdragon?" I asked confused. "the Enderdragon is helping us out ok?" Golden Freddy explained. At the end the Enderdragon swooped down. "Hi Golden Freddy, who is this?" The Enderdragon asked looking curiously at my still bloody figure. "that's just Mike, the guard." Gold said. "Ok ever played MC before, Mike? The Enderdragon asked. "Course I have!" I said stating the obvious. "ok well I got some diamonds, gold, iron, emeralds, ect from the last player I killed. Check it out enchantment table!" the Enderdragon bragged. " I really have no use for these items so I guess you can have them." The Enderdragon told us. "Wow Thanks!" I said happily. "Mike we need to go prep for battle against one of Chuck E Cheese's Minions." Goldz Freddy said impatiently. "Ok bye Enderdragon," I called to the dragon as we teleported out of MC. "This is gonna be one heck of an adventure, Gold." I remarked when back at the Pizzaria. "let's get ready then." Golden said as we began to sort through the items the Enderdragon had given us.

**A/N **

**Please do revue and all that stuff tell me whaddya think. I might accept some OCs for Chucky's Minions.**


End file.
